The Missing Bookworm
by Lucile Drakkhen
Summary: Levy disappears without a trace, only a mythical book as a clue. It's up to Gajeel to try to find her. Will he succeed? Rated M for later chapters, First fanfic so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is my first fanfic so please read and review, constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Chapter 1**

In the kingdom of Fiore, in a town of Magnolia is a well known guild. That guilds name is... Fairy Tail.

A petite bluenette walks towards the guild doors with a stack of books in her arms, towered so high she can barely see where she's going. Just as she reaches the doors they fly open as 2 bodies rush past in the middle of a fight screaming at each other. "Stupid flame brain!" "Shut it stripper!". Yes it's Natsu and Gray fighting yet again yet the bluenette doesn't pay any mind to it, what she does mind is the fact the boys had just knocked the books out of her arms and they had landed right in a puddle...a rather muddy and deep puddle.

"SOLID SCRIPT: CHAINS!" and at this chains started wrapping themselves round the boys effectively stopping the brawl in its tracks.

"Levy! Levy are you ok?" came a cry from just inside the doors from the busty blonde celestial mage named Lucy as she ran past to try and stop the boys from fighting, not knowing they were already chained up.

"Stupid boys, stupid puddle. They ruined my books!" She muttered while pulling the books out one by one out of the puddle. "Why am I so damned weak that I can't hold onto anything when this stuff happens?"

"LEVY WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE LET US OUT! IT'S CRUSHING US!" shouted the 2 boys but she ignored them as she walked into the guild with the dripping books. She got to an unoccupied table and spread all the books out on the table. She got out her light pen and started to clean off the mud and water with a solid script restoration spell. While she was doing that Lucy, Natsu and Grey came back in, the 2 boys having downcast faces as Lucy was yelling at them for the damage they'd caused yet again. As she flicked them away she slumped down on the bench opposite Levy apologising for what the boys had done. "Lucy, it's not your fault it's theirs. If anything they should be the ones to apologise and to clean these books for me. But!" she said as she put her hands up "I won't let them clean these books because I know that they would come back worse than they are now!" She giggled quietly at the thought of those two actually cleaning without making a bigger mess as she started using her magic again to finish the last few books. Lucy quietly got up and left Levy to it as she could see that Levy would be in her own dream world for the time being.

Hours later Levy had finally finished all but one book and as she glanced up she spotted a glass of strawberry lemonade sitting close to her. Looking around she couldn't see Lucy, Natsu or Grey but she did spot Pantherlily talking to Mira at the bar with Gajeel sitting next to him munching on his meal of scrap iron. Lily looked over at her and quietly excused himself from Mira pushing himself off the bar flying towards Levy. As he settled down on an empty space next to the last muddy book he greeted Levy with a smile.

"Hey Levy, you haven't stopped for hours you know, so I got Mira to at least sort you a drink out for when you came back to our reality" he smirked pointing to the lemonade. Levy blushed and picked up the exceed giving him a hug with her cheek resting on the top of his head. "You're so thoughtful you know that? What would I do without friends like you?" She put him back down on the table top and took a long pull off the drink sighing happily. "How many more books need fixing now Levy? You're looking tired and you don't want to be doing much more if you can help it. Plus it's getting late and I know you don't like walking home in the dark."

She fidgeted looking at Lily. "Just the one left, it shouldn't take me long. Soon as I've done it I will head home so no need to worry about me." A big grin flashed up on her face as she started working on the last, seemingly innocuous book. It was an old leather bound tome that was filled with ancient poems that she had been searching for for months. An hour or so later, with a last SOLID SCRIPT: RESTORATION she finished her cleaning and placed it with the rest of the pile tying them together with some string. Looking around it seemed that most people had headed home and she was virtually alone in the guild. Waving goodbye to Mira, she picked up the stack of books and made her way out of the guild doors. Glancing up at the star filled sky she shivered and started to quickly walk home.

As soon as she entered the nearby alleyway (which was a short cut home even though she detested the darkness within it) she felt a presence following her. Slipping out her light pen from her pocket a shadow dropped from the rooftops behind her. As she was about to scream she spotted the second shadow which looked suspiciously like Pantherlily. "G-Gajeel? Lily?" she whispered shaking like a leaf.

"Yno you shouldn't be walking round in alleys this late at night Shrimp." Gajeel grunted as Lily settled on his shoulder "come on we'll walk you home". She blushed in the darkness hoping Gajeel wouldn't notice "Y-you don't have to, I know its out of your way". As she ducked her head down she felt gentle fingers pulling her head up to face a pair of glinting red eyes. "It's not out of my way if I want to, now is it Shorty? Gi hi hi hi". Looking up at him with a glance at Lily she sighed thinking how she was always being looked after by the stronger members of the guild because they perceived her as weak. She WAS weak but she did have some strengths like her ability to puzzle out unknown languages and rewrite rune spells. She dearly wished she could be as strong as some of her guild mates, strong like the Iron Dragon Slayer but she knew she never would be. Snapped out of her reverie with a quiet "oi lets get going" from Gajeel as he gently took her books to carry them for her, she walked quietly next to him til Fairy Hills came into view.

As they went up to her apartment he was amazed at the sheer amount of books lining every available surface in the place. He put the stack on the only place he could see, her bed. Letting his hand drag over the top of the stack, he started wishing he could do something to help her feel better about herself, feel that she was stronger than she thought she was, wanting to be able teach her some Dragon Slayer magic even though you really needed a dragon or a dragon lacrima to do so. As his hand left the topmost book it dimly glowed for a second or two then went back to normal. Neither Gajeel or Lily noticed it nor did Levy as she was turning the place upside down looking for something. "AHA! Here it is! I found this ages ago but I kept forgetting to bring it into the guild for you" Walking over to Gajeel she placed a small object in his hands then picked up Lily hugging him as she trembled wondering what Gajeels reaction to her gift would be.

As he opened his fist he stared down at the small metal object in wonder. As he inspected it closer he spotted faint engravings of scales all over it. It was a tiny, well made figure of a dragon, not just any dragon but...his dragon... Metalicana. His legs gave out and he slumped to the ground, all the while looking at the statue. Lily hopped out of Levy's arms and walked over to him. "Gajeel?" Lily said poking him. Gajeel had silent tears running down his face as he looked up at Levy with a small smile. "W-where did you get this Bookworm?" he trailed off. She chuckled "I wanted to give it to you sooner but as you can see, sometimes its hard to find things in here" Gajeel found his feet and swept her up in a huge hug, nearly crushing her. As she lifted her face to look at him he brought his face down and started to kiss her. Putting her arms round his neck she started to kiss him back. Just as it started to get heated Lily coughed "We'd better get going before Erza finds us up here, I know men aren't really allowed in here after all."

Gajeel gently set Levy down but not before giving her a last tight hug. "See you at the guild tomorrow?" he asked her gruffly. "Of course! I'll be there for breakfast time" As she watched him leave she touched her lips in wonder. _D-did he really just... d-does he really like me like I like him or was it just the statue?_ She got ready for bed with those sorts of things running through her mind along with the thoughts of not being good enough for someone like him, that he would want someone stronger not a weak little bookworm like her. As she moved the new stack of books to a side table she grabbed the topmost one, which was the old innocuous leather bound tome. She settled into bed and started reading. Soon enough she fell asleep. The book started glowing brighter than before and suddenly glowing golden letters appeared in the room spinning faster and faster round the bluenette. The entire book changed from an old book of poems to the mythical book of Dragons, their Secrets and Legends. As the golden letters disappeared in a shower of sparks so did Levy leaving behind the open books with pages fluttering in the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. Chapter 2 up as I am on a roll writing this. Again please R&R.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gajeel was sitting at his usual table in the guild waiting for his Bookworm. _Wait, what? MY Bookworm? What in hell am I thinking? She's not mine, she deserves someone much better than me, better than a monster..._ With a sigh he banged his head down on the tabletop next to Lily, who was sat eating a kiwi. Lily smirked at him "thinking about Levy huh? She'll be here soon you know." Gajeel glared at him from his position on the table "She said she'd be here at breakfast time, it's nearly lunchtime where IS she?" he growled. "She might've overslept or started reading a book, you know how she gets Gajeel. I'm sure she'll be along soon" As Lily patted Gajeel on the head Jet and Droy came bursting into the guild anxiously looking around.

"Jet! Droy! Back from your mission I take it?" Mira shouted over to them. "Mira! Have you seen Levy? She's not at her place and we want to give her this book we got as a reward from our mission! She'll love it" They both said in unison. Mira frowned as she told them that Levy hadn't been in yet. Gajeel sat up as soon as he heard that Levy wasn't at home and grunted at Lily to come with him to go look for her.

Leaving the guild behind Gajeel started sniffing for a even a trace of Levy's scent. Her scent was always the same, the smell of parchment, ink and strawberries. As he got closer to Fairy Hills all he could detect were lingering old traces from the night before. Walking into Fairy Hills and up to her apartment he couldn't find any new scents. Knocking on her door and getting no answer he extended a finger and made a skeleton key from his own iron. Opening the door Lily slipped in before him and started looking in places like the bathroom. Gajeel went straight into the bedroom and spotted the open book on the rumpled bedsheets. He picked up the book and looked at the cover, his eyes widening in shock at the title of the book, Dragons, their Secrets and Legends. "LILY! We need to get to the guild and see Makarov NOW!" he shouted as he ran out of Fairy Hills towards the guild.

At the guild Makarov was sat on the bar counter drinking while not-so-secretly leching at the busty girls. As Gajeel came bursting in, Makarov jumped in surprise and fell behind the counter. "MIRA! WHERES MASTER!" Gajeel started shouting but Makarov jumped back up and swatted Gajeel with a Titan enlarged fist. "Keep it down brat! There's no need to be shouting like that." Gajeel growled while holding up the Dragon Book. Makarov paled at the sight of it "don't tell me, Levy's missing and that book was at her place?" Gajeel grunted and sat on the floor cross legged, tears streaking down his pain filled face. Other guild members started to gather round questions flying round the place. Jet and Droy started screaming at Gajeel, placing the blame on him as they always seem to do. "SHUT IT BRATS! Freed, Lily, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, Laxus come with me. Jet I need you to bring Porlyusica here as fast as you can, tell her that what we feared has happened."

As Jet ran off Makarov took the 6 up to his office and settled down into his oversized chair. A few short minutes later Jet arrived with Porlyusica and left closing the door on the group of 8 people.

"What's the meaning of this old man?" Porlyusica grouched "I was in the middle of doing some important work and you KNOW how I hate you humans!"

"Now, now calm down. The event we feared has happened, Gajeel show her the book." As Makarov turned to look at Gajeel he noticed a softening round Porlyusica's eyes. Gajeel lifted the book up so she could see the title and her eyes narrowed into hard lines. "Where in HELL did you get that you big oaf?" She tried to grab the book but Gajeel held it tightly to his chest. "L-levy... it was in her room and s-shes gone. I can't find her anywhere!" he sobbed. Now as we all know the big, bad Iron Dragon Slayer NEVER shows emotions unless it's to do with his exceed Pantherlily so seeing him break down over Levy was something none of them were really comfortable with. Natsu was fidgeting in his chair wanting some action, Wendy looked around in confusion, Laxus looked bored, Freed was wondering why in Earthland was he needed here and Lily was just patting Gajeel on the head trying to get him to calm down.

"Have any of you stupid humans tried READING the book yet?" Porlyusica asked. Makarov shook his head muttering "Gajeel only told us minutes before you were brought here so no, this is why Freed is here just in case there is any spells attached to the book. We don't want to lose any more people if it is infact the book which made Levy vanish." As he sighed at this Lily gently pried the book from Gajeel's clutched hands and passed the book to Freed.

As he made sure there were no obvious spells as well as any hidden ones he flipped the book open and found the language to be something he'd never seen before. Natsu and Wendy who were sat near him started at the words and both started gabbling at each other. It seems that the language is Ancient Draconian and their respective foster parents had taught them some of it. Gajeel picked himself up and also looked and found he knew some of it as well. Makarov looked at Laxus who by that time had fallen asleep with boredom and shook his head. Then Freed grabbed some paper off Makarov's desk and started writing down what the 3 Dragon Slayers were translating. However in time Gajeel and Natsu started to head butt each other fighting over what they thought some of the words meant. Sighing in frustration he thought to himself _Levy would be able to do this on her own in no time at all, this will take us months to figure out..._

Meanwhile with Levy...

Levy suddenly woke up feeling hard ground beneath her. As she looked around she noticed she was in a cave which was brightly lit due to various crystals growing which were reflecting the sunlight. Rubbing her eyes she let out a small hello. With no answer she got up and walked to the mouth of the cave and looked out in awe. She was high up a mountain and could see that she was on an island, a rather pretty island which seemed to have a lot of crystals growing.

She staggered out and knelt at the small spring nearby, cupping her hands and drinking the cool water. Still slightly in shock and confusion as to how she actually got there from her nice warm bed back in Fairy Hills.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Levy started hearing the sound of wings coming closer and as she looked up her vision was filled with the sight of an immense dragon which was sparkling in the sunlight. As it landed she let out a small scream and tried to hide. The dragon looked in her direction and started to laugh at the sight of blue hair poking above a bush. "I won't eat you little one, you ARE here for a reason after all."

Levy pushed herself out of the bush and took a few hesitant steps toward the dragon. "W-what do you mean? That I'm here for a reason? And my name is Levy not little one!" The dragon laughed again "well you wanted to be stronger for someone and that same someone wanted you to feel stronger for yourself. The power in the Book you had in your possession can grant certain desires and wishes if two soul mates want hard enough for it. So, if you wish it, I can help you...Levy"

Levy looked up at the dragon "if I'm going to do this, I need to know your name. It's only fair you know mine."

The dragon looked down at her and chuckled. "My name? My name is Saryx and I am the Earth Dragon"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is my first fanfic so please read and review, constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks to those who have reviewed already, I really do appreciate it. Also, new OC in this chapter and he is in tribute to a friend of mine (you know who you are). Also due to PM's this is set after Tenrou Island arc, sorry if i did not make that clear.**

**Chapter 3**

In the Master's office most of the people filed out, Natsu and Wendy still arguing over what some of the words meant in the book, Freed still writing down everything they were saying, Laxus yawning wondering why in hell he'd been asked there, leaving Gajeel and Lily with Makarov and Porlyusica.

Porlyusica stared at Gajeel then gruffly asked "Why in hell were you crying you dumb sack of shit? You have never cried in front of people before so why start now?"

Makarov blinked at Porlyusica's words but said nothing, waiting for Gajeel to answer.

Gajeel looked at his feet while Lily stood next to him patting his leg for support. "W-well, ya see..." At this he rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out a way to tell them what he was feeling. _God this is difficult, how am I supposed to tell them that as a Dragon Slayer I've finally found someone I want as a mate... wait I don't deserve her in that way, she deserves someone so much better than a monster like me. I haven't even made up to her for pinning her to that damn Tree, she might've forgiven me but how can I even begin to forgive myself when all I want to do is hold her...claim her..._

As Gajeel was visibly struggling with his internal dilemma Lily looked at the other 2 in the room and sighed. "What the big hunk of scrap metal here can't seem to say is that he's found his potential life-mate but he hasn't acted on it yet. He's still hung up on what he did to her before he came to Fairy Tail and the big idiot probably doesn't even realise that she had feelings for him too. You'd think after everything that happened at Tenrou Island he'd know but tch." Lily snorted, "even I can see what's going on with them both. Hell I've listened to both of them at different times and I know that in time they would've gotten together and now this happens. And he seems to be very emotional right now, even I don't know what's going to happen next."

Gajeel still struggling with his inner thought hadn't heard a word Lily had said as both Makarov and Porlyusica looked at each other. Makarov clapped his hands. "Right, Gajeel we need to you join Freed and the others so we can try to translate that damn book. Something in it will hopefully help us find out where Levy is and how to bring her back. So get your ass downstairs and get to work, ok?" With this he slapped Gajeel on the shoulder and gently started pushing him out of the door, Lily following.

After the pair had closed the door Makarov looked at the pink haired Healer with a small smile on his face. "What are you smiling at old man?"

"Well when Levy comes back I think we'll be having some nice little moments round here. Don't you?" he chuckled.

"That's IF she comes back or is found. And if she does, expect more than 'nice little moments'. " She air-quoted at the last 3 words. "In fact life will probably become more volatile and you'll be sending me more of your brats to treat. Now I'm going home."

If only Porlyusica could know just how true her words would be in the coming months...

HUFF HUFF HUFF

Levy was panting as she was running through the dense underbrush of the island's forest. Looking around wildly she spotted a hole in between some roots of a tree. _She won't find me here, she won't find me here, oh god what if she finds me here?_ She darted into the hole, covering her head with her arms, hoping that the tree tops would stop the Dragon from seeing down to where she was.

"What do we have here then?" She heard a tinkling laugh and felt a puff of air on her body. "Saryx, how in hell do you do that? When I first met you I could hear you flying, yet now you're as quiet as an owl! And how did you fit down here?" Pulling herself out of the hole, she looked up and saw that some of the tree branches had been snapped off. With this she giggled but as she remembered something her face went solemn. "Saryx, how long have I been here?"

Saryx looked down at her pupil and shook herself off. Gathering some of the tree branches up into her front claws, she pushed herself into the sky making her way back to their cave. "Come home and I will explain a few things Levy." She called back.

Back at the cave, Saryx had broken down the branches and made a fire for Levy. As she stumbled into the cave Saryx looked at her and wondered how this little thing would take to what she was about to tell her.

All of a sudden a tiny blue light started to buzz around Saryx's head. "What do you want you tiny pest? I'm busy here."

"But Saryxxxxxxxxx, you haven't introduced me to this lovely Lady. And she has BLUE hair, just like me!" Squeaked the light.

"What on Earthland is that?" Levy asked as she watched the blue light float closer to her. As she opened her palm out the light settled there and dimmed to reveal a tiny blue haired male pixie, with deep blue wings and clothes, who also seemed to have a lot of piercings as she studied the creature. "Oh! You're a fairy! Do you have a tail? Why do you have so many piercings?" As she started prodding and poking the little pixie he huffed at her. "Are all humans so rude? I'm not a fairy, I'm a pixie, the Blue Pierced Pixie to be precise but my friends call me Pix. And no I don't have a tail, that's just silly!"

Levy blushed at this "I'm so so so sorry. It's just I come from a guild called Fairy Tail and it's one of our major mysteries that we'd like to solve that's all. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden, pleased to meet you Pix." With a big grin aimed at him he laughed. "Oh I like this one Saryx! Are we keeping her?"

A deep rumble came from deep within Saryx's chest. "I need to talk to her alone you pest. Why do you always pop up where you're not wanted huh?" The pixie pouted, "but Saryx I just got here! I'll be quiet I promise! It's cold and the fires nice and warm. Please can I stay?" As Pix flew over to the fire Levy looked up at the dragon waiting for answers to her earlier questions.

"Levy, as you know you came here under a magical spell right?" Levy nodded and finally sat down next to her tiny new friend whilst still watching Saryx. "Well, so far I've been training you in physical stuff to increase your stamina... for the last month. But..." Levy gasped whilst Saryx continued on. "...time here doesn't flow like normal time, so in reality you've only been away from your home for a day now. Your body won't age in this time stream, it will age at your original time. So even though you have been here a month you have only aged a day, right?" Levy nodded, staying silent as Saryx explained everything. "The reason for the time difference is so I can train you properly without you losing much time in your reality. You need to be stronger for what is to come and if you don't get this training you may not survive it."

"I miss the people in my guild, my friends, everyone." Levy started speaking as silent tears started to run down her face. Pix looked at her, flew up and settled on her shoulder. Patting her ear he spoke "hey now, you got me and Saryx here right? And you won't be away from them forever will you? If you want to see how they're doing I can help with that." She hiccuped and looked at him. "How?" "Easy! I do have magic you know." As he snapped one of his fingers a large crystal in the cave started to shimmer brightly with a blue hue.


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry for the delay in updating, life decided to throw me a curve ball and screwed up my week. That said, here's chapter 4, i hope you enjoy this and please R&R.**

**Chapter 4**

As Pix snapped his fingers he started humming a weird but catchy tune. In response the crystal started glowing brighter and brighter blue. "Oh Crystal, show this girl what she wishes to see."

As Levy looked on in awe the crystal flashed and indistinct images started to form. As the images became clearer she could see people in the guild in a state of shock. She saw Freed with Natsu and Wendy bent over a book. She chuckled at this, _who would've thought that NATSU of all people would be reading?_ Then she saw that Cana wasn't drinking, Lucy sitting there crying, Mira was polishing the same part of the bar over and over, Jet and Droy were sitting in a corner wailing, Lily was patting someone's head in a dark corner who looked a bit like Gajeel. _Wait, that IS Gajeel, what on Earthland is going on? Why is Lily doing that to him?_

In response to her thoughts the crystal panned closer to the pair and focused so Levy could see them properly. Gajeel's eyes were red and puffy, she could see that he'd been crying. Looking at him she felt a pang of guilt, _is he crying because of me? No that can't be right, he doesn't like me like I like him. Saryx did say there was someone who wanted me to become stronger for myself but it can't be him? Right? He's probably crying over something Lily said to him, that's all it is. I wish I could hear what they were saying though._

At this last thought, the crystal glowed brighter round the edges and suddenly a murmuring noise began. It got louder and most distinct, as she realised that it was Lily and Gajeel she could hear she quickly looked at Pix and grinned widely at him.

"Gajeel, come on you big hunk of scrap metal. If you keep sitting here not doing anything you can't help find her now can you?"

"Go away cat. You don't fucking know what I'm feeling right now so just piss off and leave me be!" Gajeel growled from deep within his chest, smashing his fist into the table next to Lily making him bounce.

Lily just raised an eyebrow at the Iron Dragon Slayer's reaction then smirked. "So, after you get over this temper tantrum of yours, you WILL help Freed with the translations? Or do you have a better idea? Hrmm?"

Gajeel glared at Lily then pushed himself up from the table and stomped to Freed's table. Natsu and Wendy were arguing over each words meaning.

"But Natsu it means forest!"

"No, it means desert Wendy!"

"Forest!"

"Desert!"

"FOREST!"

"DESERT!"

The usually shy Wendy was actually talking back to someone! And then something even more unbelievable happened, she butted heads with Natsu while they screamed at each other. Freed just sat there with his head in his hands. Gajeel slumped into the chair next to Freed and looked at the book gruffly asking, "which word are they arguing about?"

Freed pointed to one near the top of the first page and Gajeel's eyebrow quickly raised up. "Shaddup both of you. It's not forest or desert at all. If you look at how this bits shaped it changes things. The meaning is island you idiots. Much as I hate the idea, we need to stop arguing and fighting and work together to figure this out. Levy's been gone a day already, who knows what happened to her but we gotta get her back. Look at the others, only a day and their not themselves cause of this. Jeez Natsu, even Bunny Girls crying over this and all you can do is draw things out? I'm not the best of people at reading but if it brings her back I'll do my best. Will you?" Leaning back staring at the other two Slayers, he waited for their answer.

Wendy flushed and looked down at her feet. "I-i'm sorry Gajeel. You're right we need to work together on this if we want a chance to bring Levy back."

Freed sighed at this "If Levy were here she'dve probably decoded this by now you know. She finds this sort of thing so easy. Look how she decoded my runes back at the Battle of Fairy Tail."

Natsu snorted "We'll get her back even if it takes us years, she's part of the family and we don't give up on family do we?" Bending back over the book the 3 slayers and Freed started working together better than before.

With that the crystals blue light started fading and Levy stared into space thinking about what she had heard. After a few minutes Pix started poking Levy's cheek. "Levy! Levy! Wakey wakey!"

Levy snapped out of her trance and looked at Pix with a sad smile. "Thank you for that Pix, but I wish I could tell them they don't need to do that and that I'll be back soon."

Saryx nudged Levy gently with her nose, "don't be sad little one, for them you won't be gone long. You won't realise how much time passes here, you hadn't noticed a month had passed did you? And remember this is for you, for your friends back there and for you to prove you can be just that much stronger than you were before. You've come a long way since you arrived, you are a very fast learner, so fast that I think you may just master this quicker than any other Slayer that has ever been in existence, past and present."

Pix was bouncing up and down at Saryx's last comment, obviously wanting to say something. Saryx looked at him with one lidded eye. "What is it pest?"

"You didn't tell her the best thing! Yno about that thing I talked to you about earlier!" Pix was bouncing so much he nearly bounced himself off the crystal.

Levy giggled slightly at his antics. Saryx blinked and sighed, "I was going to tell her at a later date but now you've said something I will let you tell her now if you insist. Just choose your words correctly."

Pix smiled brightly, still bouncing with excitement. "I have a surprise present for you Levy. I think you'll like it and it will help with your training too! There's only one thing though" He said the last bit with slight hesitance.

"Oh? What is it? And how will it help my training? And thing? What is this 'thing'? Your tone is worrying me slightly Pix."

"Well, it involves a small amount of initial pain, but after you master it it won't hurt at all. It's just I don't want to cause you pain, you are my friend Levy and I don't hurt friends if I can help it."

"If it helps, the rewards far outweigh the risks if you accept his gift Levy. Knowing you as I do now I do honestly think that you will love Pix's gift." Saryx chortled from deep within her chest. "I need to go for a while but I will be back by sunrise, ok?"

As Levy nodded, Saryx walked out of the cave and flew off into the distance. She looked at Pix. "So, what is it you want to give me and why is there pain involved? Not that I can't take pain, I just want to know what is going on."

Pix looked at her seriously. "I've heard you mutter a few times and noticed the envious glances you've pointed in both mine and Saryx's wings..."

"WINGS?! YOU'RE PLANNING ON GIVING ME WINGS?!" Levy shrieked in glee.

"Levy, Levy, Levy calm down! Please!"

"But Pix... WINGS!"

"I take that as a yes you would like to be able to fly then? But to bring out wings for you I need to change your back bones slightly which is where the pain will come from."

"Do it, I don't care how much pain there is, wings will be so awesome."

"Ok then Levy, lie down on your front. I need you to stay as still as possible for this please, otherwise it may not work." Levy grinned widely at Pix as she laid down on the cave floor. As she was wearing a dress which exposed some of her back it made Pix's job a lot easier. As he placed glowing hands on her back loud crunching noises could be heard. As her bones started to move into the correct position for wings all she could feel was searing pain but she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I'll be as quick as I can Levy, you're doing great so far."

As the bones all fitted into place 2 lumps started to form between Levy's shoulders...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry for the delay in updating, life really likes throwing those curve balls at me. Please R&R. Author notes at the bottom of this Chapter**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning in Fairy Tail Gajeel was found slumped over the table asleep, where they had been working on the book. Mira gently nudged him and placed a mug of hot coffee under his nose. As he grunted, cracking one red eye open, Mira looked at him. "You really should've gone home last night Gajeel, or at least used one of the couches here. I'm betting you're stiff this morning right?" Looking over the table there were more pages than when she left the previous night, all covered in Gajeel's distinctive scrawl. Sitting up Gajeel grabbed the mug and tossed the hot liquid down his throat in one big swallow.

"I wasn't tired so figured I'd keep trying, see what I could do. I really dunno how Shorty does this, it's one big headache to me." Realising what he just said he went quiet finding a spot on the nearby wall so interesting that he started a staring match at it. With a knowing smile Mira took the empty mug and went to refill it and bring the Iron Dragon Slayer some breakfast.

An hour or two later Freed came in and started looking over some of the stuff Gajeel had done. Wendy coming in a short while later with Carla and Lily. Lily hopped onto Gajeel's shoulder and looked him in the eye with a knowing look. "You wana work out those muscles a bit out back this morning Gajeel? It's a sunny day out there." Lily popped out his wings and hovered in front of the big man

Gajeel merely nodded and followed his flying partner to the small training area behind the guild.

Lily was relentless, continually attacking in his larger form with his sword, Musica. Not giving Gajeel time to think he kept it up until * POOF * and he was back to his tiny Exceed size. Gajeel looked about, seeing no-one he lifted his partner up to his shoulder and quietly said "Thanks Lily, I needed that."

Lily just grinned and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be a good partner if I couldn't see what you needed now would I? I know this book business is hard for you but things will work out and we'll get her back. If I know you well enough, and I think I do, you won't stop til you find her. And I'll be right behind you every step of the way. I like Levy too as a friend, she always has a kiwi for me during our morning talks, bet you didn't know that one though."

Raising a metal studded eyebrow Gajeel grunted, pulling out a small metal object from his pocket. Lily could see it was a small iron bar formed of letters. Gajeel placed it back in his pocket and Lily laughed. "She made you breakfast too then? We really are lucky, aren't we?"

"Not right now we ain't. If I could I'd bring her back right now."

"I know big man, we'll figure this out soon and she'll be back bouncing round the place in no time."

With this they started back into the guild to help Freed with the book.

* * *

Levy sat on the ground breathing heavily with her eyes closed. "You can do it, just concentrate Levy" Pix was hovering giving her encouragement. Then a small ripping noise was heard and wings started unfurling from Levy's back.

"Ugh, that feels so weird when they start to come out Pix. They do look lovely though don't they?"

"Just you wait til you're up in the air with them, flying's so much fun. First thing you need to do is try to move them, get a feel for them."

After a few hours Levy had finally been able to raise herself off the ground a few feet but quickly came back down as she was getting pretty tired. Sunrise came along and with it so did Saryx, lightly landing in front of the cave. Looking over Levy's new attributes she gently breathed a small stream of magic over them to take away the last lingering bits of pain and to help quickly strengthen them up.

Over the next few days Levy, Pix and Saryx trained in flight combat techniques as well as different styles of flying. Levy quickly mastered everything she was shown, like with everything she had learnt already. She could stay in the air for hours without tiring, she was quick and agile and could avoid most of the things thrown at her.

Then one day Saryx turned round to Pix and asked him why he hadn't gone home to the other fairies yet.

"Oh that lot? They said they didn't want me to go back because of something I didn't do." He shrugged, "who needs them? I'm happy here with you two lovely ladies, what else could a pixie want? I really don't care for those guys so I'm not bothered with trying to make them see the truth."

Levy blinked and Saryx snorted. "They are a bunch of fools, soon they'll need everyone for their move. Stupid creatures."

"Move? What move? No-one mentioned a move when I was still there Saryx. What's going on?" Pix's brows furrowed in confusion.

"WHAT?! You mean none of those silly pixies realise this island will be gone soon? When Levy has finished her training and goes home this island will sink into the ocean where it belongs. All the other creatures on the island know, haven't you noticed most have gone already?"

"Oh my, Saryx, we need to warn them! I might not get on with them but I don't want them to die!"

Levy looked at Pix and giggled. "Why don't you and I go to speak with them? If they won't listen to you they might to me. And if they don't...well they can't say they weren't warned right?"

Saryx chuckled and agreed with Levy all the while thinking. _It's lovely to see how she's grown and blossomed into her new magic. She is such a quick learner, I didn't think I would be able to teach her just how much that I have. But it is a shame this will be ending soon, I can't keep going much longer so I need to finish this quickly. I do so hope she can forgive me for what happens, for the lies I have told her, I hope I can at least give her one last gift before the end._

* * *

__**A/N: Just to stop any questions about certain things in this chapter, i haven't described Levy's wings or any of her new powers yet for a simple reason. They will be fully described in a near future chapter and people get bored reading the same descriptions 2 or 3 times so i decided to wait. I know this is a shorter chapter than the rest and for that I do apologise for that but i felt that this was a natural break. Next chapter should be out soon. Thanks and take care guys :)**


End file.
